


The Road Trip: Day One

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Father/Son Incest, Foreskin Play, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Human Derek Hale, Incest, M/M, Older Derek Hale, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: After Stiles graduates from high school, he and his daddy pack up their things and move clear across the country so that they can live openly as a couple. During the journey, Derek gets horny and has his son take care of him.





	The Road Trip: Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written...
> 
> This PWP is a sequel to _[Right Here All Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930053)_ , but you don't have to have read that for this to make sense.

Derek Hale tapes up the last box of his belongings, carries it out of the empty master bedroom and down the stairs to the foyer. His breathing is slightly laboured and his armpits prickle with sweat because packing up his and his son's entire lives is tough work, even for someone as fit as him. Dressed in a tight grey tank top and an old pair of dark-blue jeans, he walks through the open front door, the mid-morning sun beating down on the bare skin of his arms.

He heads down the front path to the driveway, where the truck he had rented occupies the space that used to belong to Stiles' Jeep before it kicked the bucket earlier that year. There is just enough space in the back of the truck for a couple more boxes, so he loads in the one he carries and steps back in time to see his son exit the house with another. It's large—so large that all Derek can see of his son are his legs beneath it, his hands curled around the sides and the ruffled brown hair on top of his head.

"D'you have any more to come, baby?" Derek asks him.

"No, daddy," comes Stiles' breathless reply. "This is the last one."

Once he has helped Stiles fit the final box in with the others, Derek reaches up and pulls down the roller shutter. After locking it, he turns to walk around the side of the truck so that he can hand the keys over to the mover who has been waiting in the driver's seat for a while now, but he gets distracted by the vision his son makes.

Stiles is wearing one of Derek's T-shirts—red and loose on his thinner frame—and a pair of jeans, but that isn't what captures Derek's attention. He zeroes in on the thin strip of black leather that sits snugly around Stiles' throat: the smart collar that Derek had purchased for him a couple of years ago, shortly after he became his sub as well as his son.

Up until now, Stiles has never worn the collar out of the house, which is why Derek is so surprised to see it now. It was too risky to do so before, would invite questions that neither of them could answer truthfully without Derek getting into serious legal trouble.

But now they are moving across the country to a place completely new, where no one knows they are father and son. The plan they made over a year ago has always been that, once there, they would live openly as a couple whose only oddity was their age difference and not their shared blood. Stiles would also start wearing the collar full-time, but apparently the eighteen-year-old has decided to get a head start.

"What is it, daddy?" Stiles asks him coyly, quiet enough for the man in the truck not to hear him.

"Y-you're wearing it," Derek stammers.

Stiles bats his eyelashes and skates a finger across the edge of the collar. "Shouldn't I be?"

After shaking himself from his stupor, Derek clears his throat and nods. "Yes. Yes, you should be, baby boy," he responds, touching the collar himself. "Are you ready to go?"

"Aren't we gonna shower first?"

Derek raises an eyebrow. "With what?"

"Uhh…with the stuff in our travel bags." Stiles points to the two duffel bags that sit next to the front door, which are both filled with two clean outfits each and some toiletries.

"Those are for later, baby," Derek says. "You know that."

"But—"

"Besides, I don't think you actually _want_ me to take a shower, do you?"

Stiles' eyes go wide when Derek tugs him close with a hand around the back of his neck, raises his arm and shoves his face right in his sweaty armpit. Derek wouldn't ordinarily be this brazen out in the open, but the truck hides them from most of their soon-to-be old neighbours and those it doesn't are at work. Just as he thought would happen, Stiles doesn't fight him at all, just goes lax and moans as his nose is assaulted by the ripe stench of his pit.

"See, baby?" Derek says smugly, releasing him.

When Stiles stumbles backward, his face is hot and shiny with Derek's armpit sweat. "Y-yeah, I see, daddy," he responds, licking his lips and moaning softly to himself again.

With a smirk, Derek does what he was going to do before he noticed the collar. He gives the truck keys to the mover and then steps back as the other man starts the engine and drives off. The man will go ahead of them and make sure their possessions reach their new home in Tallahassee, where Stiles will start attending Florida State University in the fall. When the truck is out of sight, Derek locks up the house and puts its keys in the mailbox like the realtor had instructed him to.

"Let's go."

They grab their travel bags and get into Derek's Camaro, with Derek in the driver's seat.

"How long is this gonna take again?" Stiles asks, slamming the passenger door shut.

"Should take three days, depending on traffic. We're going through Arizona, stopping for the first night in New Mexico, then going through Texas and stopping for the second night just before we enter Louisiana. Then it's on into Florida and our new home."

"Great…"

Derek starts the car and grins at his son. "What, you're not excited about going on a road trip with your old man?"

Stiles pouts. "C'mon, daddy, you know it's gonna be pretty boring."

"I'm not sure I approve of your attitude, baby. You know the reason we're moving so far away, or have you reconsidered being my sub?"

Immediately Stiles' expression changes from gloominess to something full of panic and contrition. "No!" he denies ardently. "I'm sorry, daddy… I'm just tired is all."

Derek accepts the apology and ruffles his son's hair. "Aww, did all the packing wear my baby boy out?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how about you take a nap for a couple hours, and when you wake up, we'll see what we can do to make this trip more enjoyable, hmm?"

Stiles looks curious. "Like what?"

Derek winks at him and then, after checking that the coast is clear, he backs the car out of the driveway. "You'll have to wait and see," he says teasingly.

Grumbling softly, Stiles grabs a blanket from the backseat, drapes it over himself and then wiggles in his seat to get more comfortable. He closes his eyes and Derek can tell he drifts off very quickly, leaving Derek with just his thoughts, the road and the radio to keep him occupied. He doesn't mind, because it gives him ample opportunity to plan a bunch of different things he and his son can do to keep themselves entertained during the three-day-long trip.

His cock twitches in his underwear. It's going to be fun.

* * *

When Stiles wakes up three hours later, he yawns and stretches, the blanket falling off of him and into the footwell. He opens his eyes and looks through the front windscreen to find that his dad is driving them along a deserted road. There isn't even any scenery around, just miles of seemingly barren land with very little vegetation and no other car in sight.

"Where _are_ we?" he asks his daddy, sitting up properly in the passenger seat.

"We just got into Arizona a few minutes ago," Derek answers calmly.

"Oh…cool."

Stiles twists around in his seat and takes a bottle of water from the huge multipack his dad had put there before they left their old home. Twisting off the cap, he takes a long drink and then hands off the bottle to his dad, who downs the rest of it. "So, seeing as we're somewhere with absolutely nothing interesting to look at," Stiles says, fiddling with his seatbelt, "are you gonna tell me now what ideas you had to make this trip more exciting?"

Derek smirks. "Take a look."

Stiles doesn't know what his dad is referring to at first, but then the man takes his left hand off of the steering wheel and cups himself. Stiles' eyes widen as he watches and then, already salivating, he bats away his dad's hand, unbuckles his seatbelt and gets into position. It's slightly awkward because he has to lean over the centre console, but he doesn't give a damn once he has his face hovering above the bulge in his dad's jeans. He is familiar enough with it that, even without unzipping it and looking inside, he can tell that the man is only half hard. Stiles wants to get him the rest of the way there.

He enthusiastically pops the button, undoes the zipper and is folding back the flaps when his dad picks his ass up off of the seat and speaks.

"Pull them down," Derek instructs using his dom voice, brooking no argument.

It takes some effort, but eventually, Stiles manages to work his dad's jeans and underwear down his hairy thighs and knees. He leaves them pooled around his calves and then, when his dad sits his now-bare ass back down on the smooth leather of the driver's seat, Stiles focuses on his prize.

He remembers the first time he saw his daddy's massive cock, back when he'd seduced him and given him his virginity. Since then, Stiles has got well-acquainted with it. Not a day goes by that he doesn't get his hands or lips wrapped around it at some point, and today is no exception. Stiles moves closer and nuzzles his face down the nine-inch length of his daddy's thick cock until he reaches the untamed thatch of dark curls at the base. He sticks his nose in his daddy's pubes and just breathes in the masculine, unwashed scent of his sex. The only things that smell better are his daddy's armpits. Stiles nuzzles into Derek's pubes for a while, until the man urges him on by grabbing his hair and yanking him back up his cock so that his mouth is above the tip.

"Open up," Derek orders him.

Opening his mouth wide, Stiles allows himself to be pushed down onto his daddy's cock until the head hits the back of his throat. His gag reflex has long since become a thing of the past, so he keeps going until his lips are sealed around the base and his nose is once in the musk of his daddy's pubes. Derek releases his hair then and puts both hands back on the steering wheel, so Stiles pulls off when his air is running low and takes a deep breath.

His daddy's cock glistens with a mixture of saliva and the pre-come that burbles from the slit. His foreskin still covers most of the head, which is a feature that Stiles particularly loves. He grips the base and pulls it up so that the head disappears entirely. With the index finger of his other hand he plays with the foreskin, scratching his short nail lightly against the wrinkled folds and then sliding his finger inside them to run it in circles around the concealed head. His whole body feels warm when his daddy moans above him. He always comes alive when he hears or sees evidence that he is pleasuring his daddy, and this time is no different.

After sucking his daddy's salty pre-come off of his finger, Stiles nibbles on the foreskin and repeats what he'd done with his finger using his tongue. He slides his other hand back down the shaft, pulling the foreskin with him. He sucks on the exposed head like it's the tastiest lollipop ever—which, in his opinion, it is. Gradually, Stiles bobs his head up and down until he reaches a decent pace, blowing his daddy for all he is worth.

It isn't long before he hears his daddy's moans increasing even more in volume, but instead of coming down his throat like he was expecting, Derek plucks him off of his cock.

"Wha—?" Stiles says dumbly. He is disappointed because he wanted to eat his daddy's delicious come.

Derek doesn't respond to him yet, just pulls over to the side of the deserted road and cuts the engine, descending them into relative silence. He unbuckles himself, opens his door, swings his legs out, yanks his jeans and underwear off over his shoes and then gets out of the car entirely. Stiles gapes as he watches his daddy pull off his tank top and walk around the front of the car, his cock still hard and shiny with spit in the bright sunlight. When he reaches the passenger door, his daddy opens that, too.

"Come on, baby, out you get," Derek says, taking Stiles' hand to help him.

"What's going on?"

"I need to get inside that sweet little ass of yours."

Suddenly self-conscious, Stiles looks around and bites into his bottom lip. "But…"

"You're worried about someone driving by and seeing us, hmm?" Derek guesses correctly.

Stiles nods.

"Well I'm not. No one's around, and even if someone shows up…" Derek curls a finger beneath Stiles' collar and pulls him into a brutal kiss. Once it ends, he finishes speaking against his son's wet lips: "I want them to see just how much of a needy slut you are for your daddy's huge cock. For the cock that made you."

Still at a loss for words, Stiles can't form any protests as his daddy strips him of all of his clothes. His shoes and socks are the only things that stay on so that his feet don't get dirty, and then his daddy leads him around to the front of the car and bends him over the hood. Thanks to the sun shining down on it for hours, the black-painted metal feels hot against Stiles' bare torso, makes him gasp and squirm. He can't get up again, though, because Derek holds him down with a hand between his shoulder blades and then brings his other down hard on Stiles' pale ass.

Derek spanks his baby boy several times just to see his milky-white skin turn red with his handprint. It's always a beautiful sight.

Stiles cries out with each swat and eventually stops fidgeting, his body getting used to the heat from the hood of the Camaro. His sensitive nipples still chafe, but he is distracted from complaining when his daddy pulls apart his cheeks and presses against the plug that has been buried inside his hole since they had sex the night before.

Stiles _always_ has his plug in nowadays, as per his daddy's orders. He loves having something filling him at all times, but it did get distracting when he was in class and the hard seats caused the toy to rub against his prostate if he moved the wrong way—or the right way. Stiles couldn't figure out whether or not it was a good thing. It felt good, of course, but having to stifle his moans before any of his classmates or teachers could hear them took herculean effort.

"You look so pretty like this…" his daddy murmurs behind him.

He leisurely twists the plug and tugs it lightly, never with enough force to pull it out but with just enough for his baby to feel it, for his tight little hole to begin stretching around the widest part. All of Stiles' whimpers are ignored, Derek keeping up his teasing until Stiles outright begs him to get on with it.

"Please!" the teenager cries out. "Please, need you, daddy!"

"Yeah?" Derek prompts breathily. He leans over his boy so Stiles can feel his cock against his cheeks. "You want me?"

"Yes! _Please_!"

"But I'm right here, baby. You'll have to be more specific."

"I want your cock! Want you to fuck me so hard I can't even stand up afterwards."

Derek chuckles against Stiles' neck. "I thought you didn't want to have sex out in the open like this."

Stiles whines. "I changed my mind!"

"Hmm…okay, baby boy. I'll give you my cock."

Stiles nearly sobs with relief when his daddy stands up properly again, pulls the butt plug from his hole and throws it onto the hood of the car. It rolls in a circle and comes to a stop near Stiles' face, glistening with lube and Derek's load from last night. Stiles can smell the saltiness of it, and the desire must show on his face because his daddy nudges the plug just a little bit closer so that he can take it into his mouth. The rubber is still warm, and not from the sun like the car hood. No, the plug is warm because it was just inside of his own ass, a thought that has Stiles' eyelids fluttering just as much as the bitter taste of his daddy's come.

"Stay right there, baby. I'll be right back."

Stiles barely registers his daddy's words, but he _does_ feel the heat of his body leaving and manages to keep his eyes open long enough to see him rummaging around for something in the boot through both windscreens. A few moments later, Stiles continues to suck on the plug as his daddy closes the boot and comes back around to the front of the car with something hidden behind his back.

"Give me your arms," Derek says.

Doing as he is told, Stiles lets his arms be pulled behind his back and then feels something soft snap tight around his wrists. He yanks against it and when he can't move his arms more than an inch he realises what his daddy took from the boot. He is surprised, because he thought all of their sex toys—barring the plug, of course—were still in the trunk that used to be stored in the closet of their old bedroom and is now on its way to Florida in the moving truck. He spits out the plug, which had lost its wonderful flavour anyway. "You saved the cuffs?" he asks, craning his neck in a feeble attempt to get a look at them. He can't turn his head far enough.

"Of course. I know how needy you are, baby," Derek answers, running a finger down Stiles' spine until he reaches his bound hands. "Colour?"

"G-green, daddy," Stiles stammers, unbelievably turned on.

"Excellent. Now…I'm going to give you what you want."

A second later, Stiles hole is split apart as Derek thrusts in deep. Stiles clenches his eyes shut and sobs into the black metal beneath him as he is filled to capacity by his daddy's huge cock, something that is always tough to take at first, no matter how many times they fuck or make love. It doesn't seem to matter to his daddy today, though, because he doesn't give Stiles time to adjust at all.

Derek snaps his hips rapidly, fucking his cock in and out of his son's tight hole without care, purely chasing his own pleasure. Stiles sobs, whines and whimpers into the hood of the Camaro and his thighs shake with how hard he is being fucked. The stinging of his ass cheeks is made worse by his daddy's hips repeatedly smacking into them, unrelenting in their force. He wouldn't have it any other way, his own cock swinging heavy in the air with each thrust.

For several minutes this continues, Derek chasing the orgasm he denied himself in the car. Stiles can feel last night's come dripping down the backs of his thighs as his daddy fucks it out of him. He arches his spine and pushes back into Derek's thrusts, making their skin slap together even more violently. He wishes he had his hands free so he could jack off, but even without the handcuffs he wouldn't be able to, not without his daddy's permission. It's torturous, the head of his daddy's cock glancing off of his prostate on nearly every thrust, but Stiles grits his teeth and bears it, wanting to be a good boy.

Soon, Derek grabs the hair on the back of Stiles' head and yanks him up so far that his back almost snaps in half.

"Look at that, baby," the man says huskily right in his ear. He points at the road.

With how hard he is being fucked, it takes Stiles a moment to see that there is another car in the distance. He whimpers at the thought of being seen like this. Even though his daddy had taunted him with the idea, he hadn't actually thought it would happen, not with how empty the road had seemed.

"Scream for me," Derek whispers, pulling harder on his hair. "Let them hear how good your daddy's cock feels in your greedy little hole."

Right as the approaching car comes close enough that Stiles knows whoever is driving will be able to make out what is happening, Derek somehow fucks him even quicker and reaches around with his other hand to grip his neglected cock. The man releases his hair and holds onto his collar instead, pulling it tight. Stiles' eyes water, his lungs burning because he can't breathe at all, but this just makes what happens next all the more explosive.

Just before the car is about to pass, his daddy starts jacking him off and he is given permission to come. His vision goes white a moment later as he paints the black car hood with sticky whiteness, right when the other car reaches them. Stiles can't be sure, but he thinks it slows down a bit as it passes by.

As soon as his orgasm is finished, Derek releases his collar and he drops back down onto the hood, not caring that his stomach and chest become smeared with his own come. He doesn't even have the _ability_ to care because he can't think at all, just sucks in great lungfuls of oxygen, his head pounding. He is boneless from the intensity of his orgasm.

"Think we put on a good show?" his daddy asks him with a chuckle. "I think we did. I bet they really enjoyed seeing your face when you came. I know I always do. It's just stunning…"

When his amusement fades, Derek resumes fucking his son, hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises—which wouldn't be the first time. Stiles just keeps lying there and takes it, letting his body be rocked violently by his daddy's thrusts until they become jerky and uncoordinated. A clear sign that his daddy is close to coming as well, Stiles is left feeling empty when the man suddenly pulls out all the way and doesn't shove back in.

"Come here, baby," Derek grunts, helping Stiles off of the hood of the Camaro and turning him around.

Stiles' legs are unable to support him properly so he sinks to his knees, which seems to be what his daddy was after anyway.

"Gonna paint your face with my come," Derek pants out.

Stiles just watches, entranced. His daddy's hand is a blur on his cock, weighty balls swinging between his thighs, until finally his daddy's orgasm crests and he spurts hot and wet. It seems to go on for ages, but that might just be because of the sluggish state of Stiles' mind. Jet after jet of thick seed splatters across the pale skin of Stiles' face, hitting his cheeks, his lips. He closes his eyes just in time to prevent another couple of jets from getting in them.

By the time his daddy is done, Stiles is a mess. He can feel thick come slowly sliding down his face as he simply kneels there, softly swaying from side to side as he fights to keep himself upright for his daddy. He licks his lips and moans quietly as he gets the taste of his daddy's come that he'd wanted back in the car. It never gets old.

Derek wipes Stiles' eyes for him and, when they are open, he holds his slathered fingers out for his son to clean off. With as much alacrity as he can muster, Stiles licks them until they are clean, and then the process is repeated until all the come is gone from his face and is sitting warm in his stomach, where it belongs. Then his daddy tugs him to his feet, takes off the handcuffs, walks him to the passenger seat and helps him climb inside, still as naked as the day he was born.

Stiles is docile as Derek wraps him up in the blanket he'd napped under earlier, which is big enough to hide the majority of his nudity. Then he sits there and observes with half-lidded eyes as his daddy goes around, picks up all of their discarded clothes and uses the T-shirt Stiles had borrowed that morning to clean the come off of the car hood.

His throat is sore from his daddy choking him with his collar, and he rubs it tiredly as the man dresses himself, gets into the driver's seat and throws Stiles' clothes into the back.

"You okay, baby?" Derek asks him, noticing what he is doing.

Stiles just nods, not sure he could speak if he tried. All that would come out would be a pitiful croaking sound.

Not satisfied, Derek retrieves another bottle of water and makes Stiles drink some of it. The cool liquid feels good going down his throat, and then his daddy gets out a packet of cough drops from the glove compartment and gives him one to suck on. After that, his daddy tugs him closer so that they are leaning against each other and runs his fingers through Stiles' hair.

They sit like that until the cough drop is gone, and then Derek suggests his son take another nap.

"I'll wake you up when we stop for the night," the man says.

Giving a quiet hum to show that he heard, Stiles snuggles down into the blanket and drifts off to the familiar rumbling of the engine.

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/pseuds/Mulder200) liked these daddy/son versions of Derek and Stiles so much from when they first appeared in my PWP _[Right Here All Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930053)_ (check that out if you haven't already and you liked this) that they wanted to read about them again, and I had to oblige because I loved these versions as well. So, you should expect to see more of them in further instalments of this kinky series. This fic was called 'Day One', after all... ;) Day Two and Day Three will follow soon.
> 
> Thank you to [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/pseuds/Mulder200) for this prompt. I hope it was everything you wanted it to be. If anyone has suggestions for other PWPs they would like to see me tackle, even if you've had a prompt filled by me before, feel free to leave them in a comment down below and, if I like them, I'll try to make them happen. You can suggest _anything_ , as long as it's Sterek M/M.
> 
> Up next I'll be filling a prompt for [Poke360](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke360/pseuds/Poke360), in which Stiles burgles deputy!Derek's house and gets more than he bargained for.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. I've got some good stuff planned. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
